<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Citrus and Spices by Souls and Swords (WaluSqueegee)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825895">Citrus and Spices</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaluSqueegee/pseuds/Souls%20and%20Swords'>Souls and Swords (WaluSqueegee)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Soul Calibur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Because if we're being honest that's Vercci and Voldo's dynamic exactly.), BDSM, Dom/sub, Dominance, Eating, Food, Kink, Lifestyle BDSM, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Servant, No Sexual Content, Non-Explicit, Punishment, Restraints, Sensory Deprivation, blindfolding, gagging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:01:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaluSqueegee/pseuds/Souls%20and%20Swords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For a so-called "punishment," this treatment certainly doesn't seem all that severe...</p><p>Light play between Vercci and his loyal servant Voldo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vercci/Voldo (Soul Calibur)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Citrus and Spices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> The disappointment in his master’s voice hurt far more than his knees did as he dropped to the floor. But then, that was to be expected. He made contact only with the soft rug spread out beneath him rather than the stone tiles elsewhere in the room. He would thank God for small mercies as this one, but in truth he’d never been a praying man. And he’d become even less of one once an authority of flesh and blood took ownership of his head. He’d felt no need to worship any other since then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “…It’s been so long since I’ve seen you like this. I’d hoped you’d moved beyond upsetting me, but I suppose even the most obedient servant backslides once in a while.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Though he could not see Vercci’s face through the dark silken band across his eyes, he could imagine the displeased expression crossing those high-bred, patrician features. The very picture cut him to the quick. Defending himself against his master’s accusation would have been impossible even if it weren’t for the strip of cloth gagging him into silence. His place was not to question but to hear the charges as they were spoken by the voice that could soothe the deepest cuts, just as easily as it could singe itself into his skin like a cruel, fiery brand. It was doing the latter now, and it scorched him worse than any flame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “You very well nearly derailed today’s negotiations. Oh, your motives were as pure as I’d hope they would be. But alas, you overstepped your boundaries, Voldo.” His master’s words came easily, with all the carefree cadence of a noble discussing chess or perhaps a new portrait he’d recently commissioned from one of those masterful painters. “And the rules of House Vercci make such boundaries, as well as the consequences of ignoring them, </span>
  <em>
    <span>clear.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Voldo winced at the last word. He knew just as well as his master did that he was better than this. But his affections for the man had proven to be his downfall, if only this once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “You made me look </span>
  <em>
    <span>weak</span>
  </em>
  <span> in front of my fellow merchant.” Vercci said, a growling note in his voice. “You put your arm out as I nearly fell, just as I was about to right myself anyway. It was a grave misstep on your part. I hide not my sickness and weakness from you, but I must conceal them from others. I don’t need them doubting the strength of my will or my ability to keep promises, nor do I desire their pity.” He spat the last word, and Voldo heard the creaking of the great chair as Vercci rose from his seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Voldo’s honed hearing picked up the tread of his master’s expensive shoes even as they sank into the fine carpet beneath them, and the clinking of their golden buckles was, as ever, unmistakable. Straining his ears to focus solely on those sounds, he tracked Vercci’s movements in pacing circles around him. The jangling of the gold ornaments stopped directly behind his kneeling form. He felt a hand caressing his shoulder, and he gasped his delight through the gag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Now, now. I only mean to express that you will not be receiving a crueler punishment for your behavior today.” Vercci said. “To be deprived of sight, voice, and the use of your hands for a time…nothing more, nothing less. You need only a gentle reminder of who your benefactor is and what he requires from you, not a stern regimen to bend your will to my own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Voldo heard the rustling of fine fabric as Vercci bent down next to him, and shivered as the man he so adored whispered in his ear. “Your will is no longer apart from mine, now is it, Voldo? No, I think not.” Voldo felt a brief kiss against his cheek, and then the sweet-scented presence receded from him. He immediately longed for his master to be so close again, but perhaps it wasn’t to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     His momentary distraction gave way to a greater delight as he felt a familiar hand cupping his chin. For once, he hadn’t even heard his master’s steps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Hm. Are you drooling? Poor Voldo…you must be hungry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Voldo nodded, happy for the excuse to rub his face against the great Vercci’s delicate fingers. His master briefly left him, and upon his return Voldo noticed a new aroma in the air: a fresh, sliced-open orange, all ripe, juicy, and filled with sweetness. Would his master truly be so generous as to grant him a taste?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Here, Voldo. All for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Voldo salivated as the orange scent approached him, and he grew more elated as Vercci tugged the gag away from his mouth. A gurgling rose in his throat as he struggled to give voice to his gratitude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The orange was immediately drawn back. “Ah, ah. Silence, my dear servant. Your punishment isn’t over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Swallowing the hoarse, unspoken words of praise that had gathered at the tip of his tongue, Voldo patiently waited for the orange to return. Once it did, he wasted no time sinking his teeth into the delicious fruit. Oh, the flavor was as close to Heaven as he’d ever tasted. Juice ran out of his mouth, but he paid no heed. He cared only about enjoying the treat that his master had so graciously granted him, and didn’t dwell on the undignified mess dripping down his chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     He heard a low laugh from Vercci, and felt a soft square of cloth rubbing against the juice-stained spots. There was no need to worry. His master would take care of everything, like always.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     When nothing remained of the orange but the empty skin, Vercci took it away. He gave Voldo’s chin and lips a more thorough rubdown with the cloth before securing the gag once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I hope that satisfied your hunger, Voldo.” Vercci said. “Now, as for what you can do for me in return…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Voldo heard the creak of wood signaling Vercci’s return to his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Come here.” The command was simply spoken, and meant to be obeyed in an instant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Voldo wasted not a second in awkwardly making his way across the carpet on his knees. He needed no guidance, and stopped directly in front of the great carved chair. He waited for his orders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Lay your head here, upon my knee.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Voldo did so, relishing how soft the fabric of his master’s hose felt against his face. There was little else he enjoyed more than being so close to the man who’d earned the entirety of his loyal heart. Being by his side in business and other pursuits as his right-hand had its merits to be sure. But it was in these private moments that he felt closest to the generous merchant who’d lifted him off the streets. Nothing less than eternal servitude could ever repay such a grand debt, at least in Voldo’s awe-stricken mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “As much as I appreciate your service in other venues, an afternoon in your presence like this seems to be just what I need right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Voldo shuddered at the feeling of Vercci’s fingers running across his cheek. Without a sound, he nuzzled against the knee his head rested on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Not so much of a punishment, is it?” Vercci sighed. “But then, you’re far past those after all. Just remember, if you will, that I will ask you if I need your assistance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Voldo heard the smile in his master’s voice, and knew that he’d lost no favor with the man. What this afternoon’s “punishment” lacked in disciplinary teeth, it made up for by giving him a quiet span where he could meditate on his hard-won place here and all the joy it afforded him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     And for Voldo, that was more than enough.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A fic I wrote ages back. Decided to toss it up on here because why not.</p><p> </p><p>These two are special to me...very special.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>